


Lock the Door

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 683 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest <br/>Pairing: Don/Mikey</p><p>Written for the #Pro-turtlecest competition on deviantArt in 2012. Not really an official entry, since I'm an admin, but just for the fun of it. :) Theme: Caught in the Act</p><p>~~Winner in the 2013 Adult Fan Fiction Awards - 4th Place Most Distinctive Don</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door

            “Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?” Don asked.

            “I am not pretty,” Mikey said indignantly, “I’m handsome.”

            “Your ass is pretty,” Don told him, slapping it for emphasis.

            “Keep it up and it’s gonna be your ass in the air,” Mikey retorted.

            “I am ‘keeping it up’,” Don said with a grin, “and you lost the bet.  No welshing.”

            “If I had known I was gonna be subjected to one of your strange kinks, I never would have bet you in the first place,” Mikey whined.

            “That can’t be the Battle Nexus champion speaking,” Don said, tickling Mikey’s bunghole with his thumb.  “Where is my brother and what have you done to him?”

            “This isn’t the most comfortable position you’ve ever thought of,” Mikey reminded him.  “Perhaps you could get on with it, Mr. Don A. Tello.”

            “But I’ve never gotten to use this contraption before,” Don argued, surveying the mechanism he’d created and which now held his youngest brother splayed out and suspended in front of him.  “Besides, it can’t be that uncomfortable since you’ve already dropped down.”

            “That’s because you keep teasing me,” Mikey yelped as Don’s hand reached between his legs to tweak his erection.

            “Do you think you could cum if I just kept playing with you?” Don asked; a mischievous twinkle in his deep, dark eyes.

            “Don’t you dare!” Mikey cried out, wiggling in his bonds.  “I’m not a science experiment.”

            “But you could be,” Don said, tilting his head to the side as he studied Michelangelo.

            “You’re seriously messed up,” Mikey said resolutely.  “Next time we make a bet, I’m gonna have Leo read the fine print.”

            “Accusing me of dissimulating will not get you out of paying your debt,” Don said, running appreciative hands over Mikey’s trembling thighs.

            “There you go,” Mikey said breathlessly.  “Using ten dollar words to get your way.”

            Don looked at him with a deceptively gentle smile.  “I believe you’re the one who’s tied up, Mikey.  I don’t need big words to get my way.”

            Mikey’s cock twitched and throbbed at the hungry look on Don’s face.  “Seriously, bro’,” Mikey panted.  “Could you please do something?  I’m dying here.”

            “Now I know you’re desperate when you resort to pleading,” Don said with a laugh.  “Maybe I should snap a ring on your cock and see how much pre-cum I can get out of you.  I’ve always been curious about that.”

            “Donny!”  Mikey struggled uselessly for a minute and then stopped, breathing hard.  “You’re not funny dude.”

            Don trailed a finger along the underside of Mikey’s cock, drawing both a groan and a loud churr out of him.  “I would love to play with you all day, Mikey,” he said in a guttural voice.  “But your ass really is pretty and I’m about to explode.  Ready or not, here I come.”

            “Literally,” Mikey murmured, feeling pressure at his entrance.

            As the tip of Don’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle in Mikey’s ass, a loud “Oh my!” startled both of them.

            Jerking his head to the side, Don saw Leatherhead standing in the doorway of his lab.

            “I . . . I was returning these technical manuals you leant me,” Leatherhead stammered, holding up a stack of books.  “Please p . . . pardon my unannounced arrival.”

            Turning swiftly, the crocodile sped from the room, his face devoid of color.  A shout outside was followed by the sudden appearance of Raphael in the lab.

            “What the shell!” Raph said, taking in the scene before him.  “Did Leatherhead just see that?”

            “I’m afraid so,” Don said, his face nearly as crimson as Raph’s mask.

            “Donny,” Mikey moaned, his flushed cock leaking and painful.  “Worry about it later!”

            Turning towards his brothers needy voice, Don’s erection bloomed fully again and he plunged it into Mikey without further badgering.

            Raph cleared his throat, but his voice still came out raspy as he said, “I know you’re a genius Don, but next time, lock the door.”

            With that he pulled the door closed and left his brothers to their business.


End file.
